


The Masks We Wear

by AnnieMack



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, Cheerio Kurt, M/M, bullying and slight homophobia just like on the show, klaine AU, this will get slightly NC-17 but not graphic enough to be M rated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMack/pseuds/AnnieMack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wasn't expecting junior year to be any different than the last two, but he was still hopeful. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. He was co-captaining the Cheerios with Santana, one of the hottest and most popular girls in school, and uniforms were supposed to protect people, right? But no uniform could change the fact that he was still the only out gay kid at McKinley High or the fact that he was in glee club. Kurt took one more calming breath before he opened the large metal doors to the school.</p><p>Blaine took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself before walking into his new school. He didn't expect things to be much different from his past two schools, but he was hopeful. He was wearing a leather jacket and an aggressive persona, a bad boy image was supposed to help protect people right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Glee or any of the copyrighted characters or anything like that (I don't know if I have to say that but I did just to be safe). This is my first time writing a klaine/glee fic, I hope you like it. I don't really know where I'm going with this story, but I needed more BadBoy!Blaine/Cheerio!Kurt in my life so I decided to write this. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

The Masks We Wear

Chapter 1

Kurt wasn't expecting junior year to be any different than the last two, but he was still hopeful. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. He was co-captaining the Cheerios with Santana, one of the hottest and most popular girls in school, and uniforms were supposed to protect people, right? But no uniform could change the fact that he was still the only out gay kid at McKinley High or the fact that he was in glee club. Kurt took one more calming breath before he opened the large metal doors to the school.

Once the doors opened, the comforting silence of outside completely disappeared. Kurt's ears were ﬁlled with squeals, screams, giggles- the obnoxious sounds of teenagers. He rolled his eyes at all the commotion, why did everyone have to be so loud? He made his way down the hall, trying to go unnoticed. He wasn't in the mood to start off his morning, even more so his year, with a slushie facial. He ﬁnally made it to his locker without any problems, maybe that was a good omen. He put a some of his notebooks in his locker, keeping only the few he needed for his ﬁrst classes in his messenger bag.

_You can do this. You're Kurt Hummel._

He took another calming breath and closed his locker. The loud bang it made shook him out of his anxiety and made him more mindful of his surroundings. Everyone was running up to their friends, hugging them, ﬁst bumping, laughing, joking around. Why were they all so excited for school to start, but Kurt wasn't? He had friends, but he had just as many, if not more, tormentors. He held his books tightly to his chest, as if they were the only thing keeping him grounded.

He started on his way to ﬁrst period, but just as he was starting to ﬁnally get himself calm, he slammed into someone, causing himself to drop all of his books. He was waiting to be yelled at to watch were he was going, but it never came. He was muttering apologizes and trying desperately to avoid eye contact. The boy he bumped into may not be yelling at him, but Kurt expected some kind of threat or shove into the lockers. He reached down to pick up his books, and so did the leather clad boy. Their hands met and he looked up, his blue eyes locked with a pair of beautiful hazel ones. This boy was beautiful, his curls gelled, but not gelled enough to have them totally slicked down, just messily styled, and he had the most exquisite hazel eyes. They then proceeded to pick up Kurt's books and stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Uh, sorry about that," Kurt ﬁnally said.

"It's ﬁne." The boy said as he ran his hand through his loosely gelled curls. Kurt had to check himself and make sure he wasn't drooling. That was one of the most attractive things he had ever seen. "My name's Blaine."

"Kurt."

The boy- Blaine- nodded in acknowledgement. Their eye contact broke, and Kurt looked the boy up and down. He was wearing tight- really, really tight- black jeans, a simple black shirt that clung to his muscled chest, and a slightly worn leather jacket. Blaine had to have been one of the most beautiful boys, scratch that, one of the most beautiful people, Kurt has ever seen. He can feel himself becoming nervous, because he had no clue what else to say. Kurt was not the best at social situations, but he was even worse when they involved breathtaking boys.

Blaine then smirked and said, "See you around, Kurt." He then walked away from Kurt, leaving him in awe. Kurt stared after him and was lost in his own mind until an arm was wrapped around him. Kurt looked up to see Mercedes.

"I am so not in the mood for school today," she said as they began to walk down the hall.

She proceeded to talk, but Kurt's mind was occupied by the boy he had just met. "Hello?" Mercedes said as she waved her hand in front of Kurt's face.

"Oh, sorry. I- I'm just really out of it right now." Kurt and Mercedes proceeded to walk to their ﬁrst period class.

The day seemed to drag on and on and on. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine at all after their encounter this morning, and he was starting to believe that he wasn't even real. How could he be real with those eyes? Kurt thought and his mind clouded with thoughts of the beautiful boy from earlier. He began to get lost in the eyes of a stranger that he had only gazed in once, if he was even real that is. He was lost in his own daydream ﬁlled beautiful curls, leather, and those very skinny jeans.

"Kurt, wait up!" Kurt stopped at the sound of Rachel's voice. "You have writing next, right?" Kurt nodded and Rachel continued, "I have that now too. Do you think we are ever going to write any songs in there? Because I have some amazing ideas."

"Yes, Rachel because we all want to hear about you excessive headband collection." Kurt rolled his eyes, laughing lightheartedly at his friend.

"How'd you know about "My Headband"?" Rachel was shocked how could Kurt possibly know about her secret song collection?

Kurt laughed again, "Wait, are you serious?" She nodded her head still bewildered. "I was joking, Rachel."

"Oh, well, they say write about what you know." Rachel and Kurt continue their conversation about what they hope get out of the class as they walk into the room.

The pair was greeted by Mercedes and Tina, and chose the closest seats next to the two. After a few minutes the class started to ﬁll up, many quiet conversations molding together to make a pretty loud hum throughout the room. Kurt chatted with his friends until the bell rang and the teacher started class.

"Welcome to creative writing! I am Mrs. Gallagher, and I would just like to say thank you for taking my class and choosing to have a place to use your creative outlet. I would love to hear from you and know what kind of things you would like to do throughout the year." Many students faces lit up at her statement, Rachel being one of them. Mrs. Gallagher continued explaining some more rules and guidelines for her class, when she was interrupted by someone walking in.

She looked up and smiled at the boy, "Welcome Mr. Anderson! So nice of you to join us."

Kurt looked up from his notebook to see the disrupter. Blaine. Kurt's heart ﬂipped a little bit in his chest at the sight of the beautiful boy. Most of the students looked with eyes that seemed to be ﬁlled with worry, where as Kurt's were ﬁlled with amazement.

"That's the new transfer kid," Mercedes whispered only loud enough for her group of friends to hear. "Apparently he got kicked out of Dalton Academy-"

"The prep school?" Tina questioned.

"That's the one," Mercedes continued, "Rumor has it-" She was cut off again, but this time by Mrs. Gallagher asking the class to quiet down and to get back on topic.

Kurt's eyes followed Blaine as he took a seat in the back of the classroom, just two rows behind Kurt. Their eyes meet, Blaine had a smirk playing on his lips. Kurt broke the contact as he became self conscious, and looked back down at his notebook.

"So, any suggestions for assignments, class?" Mrs. Gallagher held a dry erase marker in her hand ready to write down the ideas.

Many kids shot up their hands, Rachel was the most enthusiastic, and the others just sat there curious to hear all of the ideas. With this school, you never knew the kind of weird things students might come up with. The board began to ﬁll up with idea after idea.

"Interview a classmate and write a report about them," a boy said from across the room.

_Please no group projects. Please._

"Research report," a blonde haired girl sitting in the front of the class stated.

 _Why would anyone want to do a research report?_ Kurt thought as he heard Blaine groan behind him.

Rachel was shaking her hand and probably would've exploded if she wasn't called on next, but luckily she was ﬁnally called on. "I think we should try writing song lyrics." Rachel was beaming and so very proud of her suggestion.

"Song lyrics," Mrs. Gallagher contemplated, "Never got that suggestion before."

As she turned around to write in on the board, Blaine spoke up, "Yeah because we all want to hear songs about your unhealthy obsession with headbands and cats." Kurt couldn't help himself from stiﬂing a laugh.

"Blaine, be respectful of your classmates and their ideas," Mrs Gallagher scolded. "You would've known that was one of my rules if you hadn't come in late." Blaine just rolled his eyes and nodded. "Do you have any suggestions Mr. Anderson?"

Most of the class, including Kurt, have turned around to await his answer. For the most part the are all expecting a simple "No." Blaine thought for a few seconds, and then looked at Kurt. He smirked, moving his eyes from Kurt back up to Mrs. Gallagher. Kurt just wanted to kiss that damn smirk off of his face. _Wait, what?_ "Stories about star crossed lovers," Blaine stated all

smug.

Some kids laughed, some just shook their heads, but Kurt looked at Blaine in awe. Blaine continued to smirk at Kurt until he looked away. This year was off to a weird start.

The class continued on and Kurt could feel when Blaine was looking at him. He would look back occasionally, and once their eyes met for what seemed like the hundredth time today. He had the most beautiful eyes Kurt had ever seen. Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and Blaine did the same. That was the ﬁrst time so far that his lips didn't make a smirk that day. Kurt made sure to look busy and not to stare to long, he didn't need the millions of questions he would get from his friends about if he had a crush. The bell eventually rang, and ﬁnally the ﬁrst day of school was over.

Kurt accompanied the three of his friends to their lockers, and they did the same to him. They talked about how their day went and about their classes, Kurt would occasionally chime in, but his mind seemed to always go back to Blaine. _Ugh why did he have to be so beautiful?_ Kurt was beginning to go crazy thinking about this boy and he had only known of his existence for a few hours.

By the time they began to make their way to the choir room for glee rehearsal, most of the kids cleared out of the halls and only a few were left for after school activities.

"So Mercedes, that Blaine kid got kicked out of Dalton Academy?" Rachel asked in a somewhat hushed tone. There wasn't anyone in the hall close enough to hear them, but she was Rachel and always said things a certain way to add some theatricality to a conversation.

Kurt was instantly snapped out of his thoughts of Blaine when the boy's name was mentioned.

"Yeah, what'd he do?" Tina chimed in.

Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to that. He was fascinated by the angelic looking boy and couldn't help but want to get to know him. If Blaine had done some horrible thing all of that want could instantly go away. Kurt didn't want that. If he was being truly honest with himself, he wanted those feelings to stay no matter what the reason for Blaine's expulsion, and that somewhat worried him.

"Well rumor has it that he got into a huge ﬁght," Mercedes began. "I don't know why or with who, I just know that it was really bad. Dalton also has a zero tolerance no bulling policy, so all ﬁghting is unacceptable."

"How bad?" Kurt couldn't help himself from asking.

"From what I heard, it was pretty bad. Someone said he almost went to juvie because of it." Kurt gulped at his friend's words. "The boy he fought ended up with a broken nose and a mild concussion."

_There was always two sides to each story, right? Just because Blaine got into a ﬁght doesn't make him all bad? Right? Who knows if he even started it or if he was the only one expelled. Or if he was even expelled at all? This was from the gossips of McKinley High, after all._

Kurt and his friends continued to the choir room and were greeted by chatter and noises of joy and excitement. Once everyone took their seats, Mr. Schue walked into the middle of the classroom.

"Welcome to the ﬁrst glee club meeting of the year!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update!! I'll try to get the next one up sooner. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Warning: Language

Chapter 2

 Blaine took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself before walking in to his new school. He didn't expect things to be much different from his past two schools, but he was hopeful. He was wearing a leather jacket and an aggressive persona, a bad boy image was supposed to help protect people right? 

  _This year was going to be different._

 Blaine took a deep breath as he opened the large metal doors. He was prepared for the normal roar of high school students to greet him, but nothing ever came. He looked around to only see a few people at their lockers and teachers entering classrooms. He shouldn't have been expecting much more than that, he was asked to come twenty minutes before the studentswere needed to be there. He looked down at his map of the school layout and matched the classroom numbers to the ones on the paper. After a while he eventually found where he needed to be: Principal Figgins office. 

  _Here we go again. Yet another adult who doesn't care about me._

 "Good morning, Mr. Anderson!" Principal Figgins seemed to scream as Blaine walked into his office. Blaine nodded and mumbled a "good morning" as a response. "We're so glad to have you here at McKinley High." _Yeah, sure you are._ "I just wanted to call you here early so we could discuss some ground rules." Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded waiting for the man to continue. "Now I understand that you were asked to leave Dalton Academy due to an issue involving violence."

 Blaine rolled his eyes, of course Dalton would say he was "asked to leave." They wouldn't want to blemish their sparking reputation by saying the kicked a student out. Especially when they bent the rules for the other student involved. 

 "Yes, I was expelled for a fight I got into." Blaine said this with an exasperated tone. He was already so done with this day and it hadn't even really begun yet.

 "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you know we expect more from you here. We want to help you Blaine, but if you get into trouble then we will need to handle it with ways we find suitable."

 Blaine nodded understandingly. He just wanted to get out of this office as soon as possible. He want to get out of this school as soon as possible. He just wanted to go home and sleep. He wasn't in the mood for all of the judgement from his teachers and peers, he just wanted sleep. He thought that maybe if he slept, he could wake up a different person. Most of the time he just didn't want to have to be him anymore. 

 After Principal Figgins was finished explaining how things worked around McKinley, Blaine was excused from his office. He was then welcomed by all of the noise he was expecting to hear when he first walked in to school this morning. 

 Blaine walked down the hall, still trying to figure out the layout. He began to try and find his first class, constantly looking down and checking his map, when someone rammed into him. He was ready to scream at the person who bumped into him, but also preparing for a beat down. He never knew what to expect when it came to what the people at his school would throw at him. Blaine didn't want to start any trouble in his first five minutes at McKinley, so he decided to just help pick up the books that fell to the ground. He reached out to pick them up the same time the other boy did. Their hands meet and eyes locked. Blaine's eyes connected with the most beautiful blue ocean he had ever seen in his life. Blaine was breathless for a second, this boy was beautiful. Once they both stood up again he was able to get a better look at the boy. His chocolate hair was done up in a quiff, perfectly done up. It must have taken him about an hour to get it that perfect. The boy was wearing a bright red and white track suit with "WMHS" printed on the top. Blaine felt like he needed to sit down. The cheerleading uniform fit him so nicely and he was just so beautiful.

 "Uh, sorry about that," the boy said.

 "It's fine." Blaine ran his hand through his loosely gelled curls. This was a nervous habit of his. Oh shit, he was nervous around this kid. Who wouldn't be? He's so gorgeous. Before Blaine could bring himself to walk away he needed to know this kid's name. "My name's Blaine."

"Kurt." Blaine nodded. The old introduce yourself so you can know the name of the other person worked. _Hell yes._  

"W'll see you around Kurt." Blaine then walked away before he said or did something stupid. 

 The rest of the day was a blur. It seemed that everyone at McKinley had heard about his expulsion and he was getting tired of all the glares and judgement. He honestly just wanted to disappear every time he heard someone else talking about it. Why couldn't he just have a fresh start? That's what coming to McKinley was supposed to be, but Blaine had given up on that at that point. 

 He can't help but to find himself daydreaming about the boy with the beautiful blues. He wondered if Kurt had heard of his past. Had he heard something close to the truth? Or the furthest thing from? Would he ever want anything to do with Blaine after hearing it? Would he ever listen to Blaine's side of the story? Would Blaine even see him again? Blaine hadn't come across him all day and was honestly beginning to believe he had dreamed the boy up. It was crazy how Blaine was so concerned with what this boy thought of him. He'd only spoken with him for a second, and who knows if he would even be interested in Blaine? 

 A bell rang tearing Blaine away from his thoughts. As Blaine lost himself in his own mind, he had managed to find himself lost in his new school as well. _Shit, shit, shit._ Blaine took the now crumpled schedule and map out of his pocket and tried to find some sort of guidance. Blaine wondered through the hall, looking up at all the room numbers trying to find the desired one. _Room 206, room 206, room 206._ _Where the hell is room 206?_ After a few minutes of a panicked search, he finally made it to his destination. 

_Last period of the day, Blaine. You can do this._

 Blaine took a deep, calming breath and strode into the classroom. Hopefully it would look like he was trying to be late because he was a rebel, not because he was wondering the halls like a lost puppy. 

_At least being late kinda fits in with the whole bad boy image I'm going for here._

 "Welcome Mr. Anderson! So nice of you to join us," a young brunette woman sarcastically exclaimed as he walked into the room. He was not only greeted by her, but by the whispers filling the room, whispers that were undoubtably about him. He should have been used to this by now, he has been getting these looks and overhearing rumors about himself all day. That doesn't mean it hurts any less that it did the first time. 

 He strode to the back of the room, feeling blessed that a seat in the back corner was still open. Maybe he could just disappear and go unnoticed in this class if he sits out of view. Maybe they'll all just forget he's there and stop acting as if they know everything. As if they know what actually happened at Dalton. As he made his way back, he noticed the mesmerizing boy with the astonishing blues from earlier. Once Blaine got to his seat, he look in the direction of the boy, Kurt, and smiled to himself. Somehow this beautiful boy was actually _real_. Blaine didn't just dream him up, as he was beginning to believe.

 The class, just as the rest of the day, seemed to drone on. Mrs. Gallagher was taking suggestions from the class and Blaine just wanted to be assigned something so he could do it and get it done with and move on with his life. Blaine's head hurt like hell and just wanted silence and sleep. Everyone was calling out suggestions and Blaine couldn't hold back his distaste for almost every single one. 

 Interview a classmate? _Please no fucking social interaction._ Research report? _Who chooses to do those?_ _This school is fucking weird._  

 Rachel Berry was called on next. _Oh Rachel, what fun I've had with you asking every single damn person you see if they know why I'm here and spreading your bullshit like its fucking Nutella or something. Scratch that, it's a disgrace to Nutella._ She made up her own story while trying to find out the real one. Blaine wanted to scream at her every time she opened up her mouth and assumed this time would be no different.

 "I think we should try writing song lyrics," Rachel beamed. Blaine couldn't help his eyes from rolling back into his head as the teach contemplated her suggestion and then proceeded to write it on the board.

 "Yeah, because we all want to hear songs about your unhealthy obsession with headbands and cats." Blaine just couldn't help himself. He saw Kurt trying not to laugh and the possible repercussions for that comment was then made okay. 

 "Blaine, be respectful of your classmates and their ideas," the young teacher scolded. "You would've known that was one of my rules if you hadn't come in late." To this, Blaine just rolled his eyes and nodded, hoping no actual punishment would come from this. He's had enough of this long ass day. "Do you have any suggestions Mr. Anderson?"

 All of a sudden all eyes were on Blaine. _Come on, think of something. Something funny, something rude, anything just something so everyone can stop looking at you._ Blaine then locked eyes with familiar blue ones. "Stories about star-crossed lovers," he smirked. Is that what he and Kurt were going to be? Could they even be that? If they were going to be any form of lover, it seemed that it was inevitable that they would be the star-crossed kind. The bad boy and the cheerleader is classic star-crossed lover material. Blaine continued to smirk at the beautiful seemingly awestruck boy until the latter looked away. Kurt would occasionally look back and he would give Blaine a little smile, and Blaine reciprocated the gesture. After they did this a few times, the bell rung causing them to look away one last time. 

 The day was finally over and Blaine could finally let out the breath he knew he had been holding all day. He got lost on the way to his locker, so was alone in the hallway by the time he reached his desired destination. He just stood at his locker sorting through his books, trying to remember what he needed for homework. Focusing on anything proved to be a challenge because the words of every student in regards to him kept playing through his head.  

  _Did you hear?_

_Expelled._

_Juvie._

_Fights._

_Watch out for him._

_Is that really true?_

_Oh my God._

 The words of his peers were ringing in his ears to the point that he didn't know if it was in his head when he heard, "So, Mercedes, that Blaine kid got kicked out of Dalton Academy?" Blaine rolled his eyes at Rachel's hushed voice. She wasn't whispering so people not in the conversation wouldn't hear, it was just for dramatic effect. 

 "Yeah, what'd he do?" Another girl chimed in. He should have just closed his locker and left. They wouldn't even know he was ever here unless they turned a corner into the hall he was currently residing in. He couldn't bear to hear this shit any longer, but he also couldn't seem to tune it out. He guessed he was just as much of a gossip as the rest of the school. And when people are making things up about you, you should know what they're saying, right? Right? 

 He leaned against the cool lockers waiting for the response. "Well, rumor has it that he got into a huge fight," a girl- he assumed was Mercedes, but wasn't sure- replied. _That rumor would be correct._ "I don't know why or with who, I just know that it was really bad." _That it was, girl's name I don't know._ "Dalton also has a zero tolerance no bullying policy, so all fighting is unacceptable." _Wow this girl actually has some accurate information maybe I shouldn't lose hope in this entire student body._

 Blaine was about to close his locker and leave. She said her piece, so he didn't need to eavesdrop anymore, right? He didn't need to stay around to hear the inevitable reactions of disgust, but then he heard him. The only person's opinion in the school he really cares about- Kurt. "How bad?" His voice was soft, he sounded kind of worried, but not scared. For the most part he just seemed intrigued, Blaine took that as a good sign. 

 "From what I heard, it was pretty bad. Someone said he almost went to juvie because of it." _Bullshit._ "The boy he fought ended up with a broken nose and a mild concussion." Blaine leaned his head back against the locker and sighed at the girl's words. _Did you hear about my bloody face and bruised rib? I almost broke half a fucking tooth._   _Did you hear why I fought him? Why in all honesty he fucking deserved it?_ There are two sides to the story and Blaine so hoped that Kurt would be willing to and able to hear the other side of it. That he wouldn't give up hope on Blaine just yet, if he has any hope in Blaine in the first place that is. 

 He couldn't quite explain it, but he cared about what this boy thought of him. It felt like magic when they touched and would do anything for it to happen again. He would do anything to be able to hold him, feel his body pressed up against his. Pressed chest to chest, heart to heart. Anything to kiss his lips, neck, chest, every inch of his silky pale skin Blaine's lips could reach. But for now he'd settle for just a chance to see him smile again and feel the brush of his hand. Blaine sighed to himself and finally closed his locker. He needed to get close to this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and once again thanks for reading :) My twitter is @gleefulstyies if you were wondering, I normally like to know so I thought I should share!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever, but this chapter went in a completely different direction than I originally planned. I'll probably have the next chapter up a lot sooner because I have most of it done. I wanted to post this to give my lovely readers something. I hope you enjoy!!

Kurt has deemed this the longest week in history and it wasn't even over yet. Between Cheerios and Glee and schoolwork and the daily torment that begun on the second day of school, the week seemed to last forever. The first day went so well that he had hopes for this year, but the second day of school the projects and bullies began to pile on.

"Hey lady boy," one of the Neanderthals teasingly called out to Kurt.

He looked up from his locker and rolled his eyes. "What do you want Azimio?" Kurt knew he shouldn't be sassing the assholes that torture him, but he refuses to be a doormat.

"Well I noticed that I have been nice to you all year."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "It's the second day of school," he deadpanned. He looked expectantly at the football player and waited for a- more likely than not violent- response, but Azimio just stood there. Kurt then saw someone walking up to them in his peripheral vision and before he could duck he felt the cold ice hit him. He stood there now dripping in red dye number seven wiping chunks of the drink off of his eyes. Of course the one day he decided to wear clothes from his own wardrobe, they get ruined. Coach Sylvester would kill him if presented her with a cherry slushie stained uniform, but at least the school would pay for it to be dry cleaned. It is going to take him all weekend to get this out of his clothes.

"Welcome back, lady." Kurt looked up to see that Karofsky was now standing next to Azimio. "Sorry we didn't say "Hi" yesterday."

Azimio chucked. "Yeah I bet he missed us a lot over the summer. Couldn't wait to come to school to see us." The two idiots were fist bumping and laughing.

"Yes, I missed your savage behavior and super cuts hair so much." Kurt rolled his eyes again and tried to brush off this embarrassment. He's stronger than them. He may not be as big as them, but he's stronger than them.

The boys looked at him, not really knowing how to respond. Kurt's body then made contact with the hard, cool metal of his locker. He assumes the reason for this is because they are too stupid to come up with a response, so they just turned to violence. _Probably too stupid to come up with a response._

Kurt let his head fall back onto the lockers and took a breath to calm himself. It took him a moment to get centered, he wasn't used to the abuse yet this year. He opened his eyes to realize he was in the hallway alone, the final classes of the day must have started. Once he collected his thoughts, he opened his locker to get out his Cheerio uniform, hair products, and some facial care products. Damn, he was going to be so late to his last class. He shook that thought away, that was the least of his worries at the moment. He shot Rachel a quick text vaguely explaining things, maybe she could cover for him.

He walked into the boy's locker room to clean up and was thankful to see that it was empty as well. He turned the handle on the faucet and looked up as the water began to run. Kurt could barely recognize the person looking back at him. _You're so much stronger than this._ He splashed water on his face and relaxed as the refreshing cool liquid hit his skin. He was careful to not get much water on his hair, only wetting the parts that had remnants of cherry slushie, thankfully it wasn't much. Kurt wiped his face with a towel- he's been though this enough to have a slushie clean up kit in his locker. He changed into his Cheerio uniform as soon as he's dry enough, he couldn't stand being in slushie soaked clothes a second longer.

He walked back over to the sinks so he could look in the mirror again before he headed to class. He began to feel his emotions well up as he clutched his fists against the sink. He took a few deep breaths and choked out a sob. _It's the second fucking day of school. How am I going to survive an entire year?_ The tears were about to start flowing out, he was about to break out into uncontrollable sobs, but only a few wet streaks actually ran down his cheeks. He shook his head, and looked up into the mirror. _You're so fucking weak. Look at you: a fragile, little, porcelain doll, that could break the second someone poked you._

He shook his head head again, "No, no, fuck this." Kurt looked away, wiped away his tears, and then back at the mirror. "You're Kurt Hummel, you can do this." He took another deep calming breath. "You're stronger than them. You're better than them. You. Can. Fucking. Do. This."

He then strode out of the boy's locker room, not like there was anyone there to see it. Walking with that allure of confidence always made Kurt feel powerful, even at his weakest. He couldn't let those assholes get to him, especially not this early in the year. He walked through the halls on auto pilot to room 206. Hopefully Mrs. Gallagher wouldn't kill him for being late. Hopefully he won't have to explain why he's late, because that would lead to intense blushing and extreme embarrassment. The blush would have looked even more deep than usual due to the faded red dye still evident on his face. He finally makes it to the classroom and takes a centering breath before entering.

_You can do this._

"Oh, hi, Mr. Hummel. I was starting to think you were never showing up and skipping out on last period." The young woman's tone isn't sarcastic or annoyed, it's almost playful. Very different from how she reacted to Blaine's lateness yesterday.

"Oh my, I could never. I just, I um-" Kurt began to explain what happened, but for some reason he couldn't find the words. The rest of the class seemed to be paired off and talking amongst themselves, so Kurt only had to explain the situation to the teacher. This shouldn't be as humiliating as it felt, it was a legitimate excuse for being late, but for some reason Kurt just couldn't find the words. He looked around the room as if to find the answer when his eyes locked with a pair of exquisite hazel ones. All hope for answer was lost, right now Kurt was lucky if he could find his breath. _Why did he have to be so damn beautiful?_

"It's fine, Kurt, it happens." He then assumed Rachel told her at least some of what happened, because, seriously, who is this nice about a student being late to their class? "Sadly, you missed the opportunity to pick your partner for the interview project so you're going to be with the only student left over." Kurt nodded at his teacher's words and was hoping this partner wouldn't be an extreme weirdo or, even worse, one of his tormentors. "Blaine Anderson will be your partner. Oh, look at how convenient theres still a seat available next to him." She points to the empty desk next to Blaine, but all Kurt can focus on is the mesmerizing boy he has to work with.

_Working with McKinley High's new resident bad boy? This is going to be interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think, I love all of your comments!! I have so many ideas for were to go in this story, so please don't give up on me yet. I will try my best to have the next chapter up asap. I have most of that chapter done because it was originally going to be this chapter. Thanks again for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! I'm so bad at updating, I promise I'll work on that. Research reports, projects, finals, and All the Other Ghosts are to blame. (btw All the Other Ghosts and its sequel, Grey, are amazing fics by rainjoy on live journal if you want to read them. I highly suggest you do). Anyway here's chapter 4!! I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Warning: Language

Chapter 4

 

 Kurt would be lying if he said that he didn't jump out of bed that morning. The longest week ever was almost over. It was kind of funny how a three day week seemed like an eternity. He hit his alarm off with surprisingly less annoyance than usual and got up to look for something to wear. He laid out his cheerio uniform and sighed. He loved clothes, but ever since wearing this less people have harassed him. It's not like it never happens, yesterday is a prime example of that, but when he wears that red and white track suit people seem to respect him more. 

 He decided he could pick his outfit out after he showers, he had enough time to do so because he actually got up this morning. He turned on the faucet then turned to the mirror and took a deep breath. _You can do this._ The tiredness that was starting to catch up with him was soon washed away with warming water.

 He still pandered through his closet, hoping to find something too good to turn down. He liked having a personality and showing it through his clothing, even when no one else did. He honestly couldn't give less of a shit what people thought about him, but that uniform tends to act as a shield to torment, where as his normal attire seems to be a magnet for harassment. He thought it was so stupid to waste a day of fashion on wearing a uniform that he wouldn't need until after school. It's just not who he was, but it's who he had to be.

  He ruffled through some of his shirts and looked at some of his pants and sighed to himself again. He wondered what would impress Blaine. Would any of it impress Blaine? Kurt was falling for this kid and he didn't even know if he was gay. Not like Kurt hadn't desired people who would never have wanted him, but this felt different. Those were infatuations, this felt more like a connection. Kurt laughed to himself. He had barely spoken to the kid and was beginning to think they're soulmates or something. Well isn't that how soulmates work though? Don't you just know?  

 Kurt shut his closet doors, maybe Monday would be another attempt at being an individual again. He put on his tracksuit and sneakers, and made sure to glance at himself in the mirror again before leaving. Since when had he become another faceless uniform?

 That day's schedule was thankfully not very stressful. Kurt couldn't wait until the middle of the day to see Blaine in creative writing, but he got to start off his day with glee club. It was also Friday and the weekend would soon be there. His day started off pretty good when no one attacked him before homeroom, and then proceeded to get better when no one gave him shit on the way to glee. Maybe this day would actually be as good as Kurt felt. 

 Glee was basically just Mr. Schue telling them that they needed to recruit new members. Everyone followed that with various comments of "How? Everyone still hates us." In his annoying, optimistic, and very naive way- he tended to get like that sometimes- Mr. Schuester responded with "Aw come on guys get excited! We need to put together a number to perform that will get kids interested!" The rest of the class was Rachel spewing out ideas, most of them which got turned down by the rest of the group, but then other people starting suggesting things and they began to get somewhere. By the end of the class they concluded that sometime next week they would perform "Empire State of Mind" in the courtyard. While that sounds like it could be a good- even fun- idea, all Kurt could think about is all the people that will see them performing and all the ways they'll have to pay for it later. He'd rather not look for more opportunities to make people want to slushie them.

Once glee was over, he went to Trig then Chem and finally to writing. Kurt took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. _It's just a cute boy. There are lots of cute boys. Really? Ones who look drop dead gorgeous in leather and have a lethally beautiful smile? Kurt get it together you're fighting with your own mind._

 "Okay, class. Sit with your partner and begin answering the questionnaire with them." Mrs. Gallagher was awfully chipper for the middle of the day. 

 Kurt found his way to the back of the room where Blaine was sitting. "Hi," he said breathlessly, a smile making its way onto his face. 

 Blaine looked up at him smirking. _I want to kiss that damn smirk off his face._ "Hey." Kurt sat down in the seat next to him. "So, uh, do you want to ask or answer first."

 "Uh, I can ask." Kurt began scanning the paper to check out some of the questions. It was full of basic ice breakers and family information, nothing too hard. Blaine nodded his head and waited for Kurt to start. "Okay, so um, what's your favorite color?"

 "This is going to help you write a paper on me?"

 "I didn't write these questions." Kurt looked up from the paper and his eyes met Blaine's. For a second, he not only forgot how to breathe, but how to form words. He then continued to speak, not breaking eye contact, "Just please answer the question."

 "Your eyes." Blaine's own eyes were filled with playful humor.

 "What about them...?" 

 "They're my favorite color."

 Kurt scoffed at him, shook his head, and began to laugh. "Smooth."

 "Okay next question." Blaine laughed a little too.

 "Mother's name?" 

 When Blaine hesitated to answer, Kurt was getting ready to apologize. _Idiot. Maybe something happened and it's hard for him to talk about his mom. It's hard for you to talk about yours. Stupid questions._

 Finally Blaine said, "Wanda Maximoff."

 Kurt then snorted a laugh. He was about to pour his heart out in an apology, then Blaine answered like that. Kurt looked at him, trying to keep up an unamused facade. "Are you trying to tell me that your mom is the Scarlet Witch? Let me guess, your real name is Billy Kaplan?"

 "I can't believe you actually knew that."

 "What's that supposed to mean? This is common knowledge."

 "Common knowledge for nerds."

 "Are you calling yourself a nerd, Blaine?" Kurt asked on the verge of uncontrollable laughter. _Honestly who even is this kid?_

 "No, I was not- I just- um," Blaine struggled to find an answer that would still make him out to be the cool person in the conversation.

 "I should've known you were a dweeb. I mean you suggested stories about star-crossed lovers. Who would that be about? Edward and Bella?" Kurt said all of this in the most lighthearted way possible with laughter in-between words.

 Blaine looked at him intensely, but thoughtfully. Looking for something, but Kurt couldn't quite make out what he was trying to find. "I was maybe thinking we could write about us."

Their eyes met for a second, and Blaine was dead serious. Not serious about actually writing a story, but serious about them being in a star-crossed relationship. _Is this kid even gay? Or is he just messing with me? Or did I actually luck out and the hot one is actually gay for once?_

 "I would hope we'd have a better story than Edward and Bella though, maybe more of a Noah and Ally." Blaine seriously just suggested that they end up like people in _The Notebook_.

 Kurt's cheeks began to redden at the thought and his mouth had gone dry thinking about that kiss in the rain. "Okay! Next question."

 

~*~

 The week went on as a blur of dirty looks and whispers. No one had tried to start shit, Blaine took that as a good sign. People avoided him for the most part and teachers had given up on him before he actually had the chance to try. He was still the hot topic of the school and he couldn't wait until someone else did some stupid shit to draw attention away from him. For now though, he just had to wait. This is high school, someone will be the new talk of the student body soon, right? 

 Blaine rolled his eyes as the voice inside his head began to annoy him and hit the punching bag again with a loud grunt. His punches echoed through the empty locker room. Who knew skipping math to beat the shit out of something would be so therapeutic? He continued to hit the the heavy bag relentlessly until an unfamiliar voice brought him back to earth.

 "That's quite a punch you got man," a boy sporting a pretty ridiculous mohawk commented.

 Blaine took a deep calming breath to bring him down from his adrenaline high before answering, "Uh, yeah, thanks." Blaine looked at the boy with a puzzled look waiting for him to say something else. He has never really been good at the whole making friends thing. That's a lie, he was always great with people at Dalton, but when he started there he had a much different rep and definitely wasn't as rough. He was more of a scared puppy than feared pitbull.

 The boy held out a hand, "Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck."

 Blaine let out a soft chuckle as he undid the strap of his boxing glove. "Blaine Anderson," he replied and shook the boy's hand.

 "You're new here right?" the boy asked.

 Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at that. There's no way this kid, one who looked like a classic badass, hadn't heard about Blaine's anything but spotless reputation. "Oh what you haven't heard about Blaine "got expelled because of a fight and all that other shit -most of which isn't true-" Anderson?" 

 "Well of fucking course I have, but I have manners." Puck replied and Blaine smiled in response. Maybe not everyone at this school was so bad. "You want to hang out under the bleachers? The school day is almost done and soon after the bell rings the Cheerios are on the field for practice." 

Blaine opened his mouth to decline, but then he remembered the red and white track suit the boy he was currently pining so hard for was wearing. "Uh, yeah, sure." Blaine nodded and proceeded to unwrap the cloth he had on his hands. 

The boys continued to have simple small talk about sports as Blaine used a towel to wipe away his sweat. It was kind of strange to Blaine, but not necessarily uncomfortable or unwelcome. He hasn't been able to casually be around a guy in a locker room since he came out. The boys at Dalton weren't all weird about it, definitely not as bad as his first school, but some of them were still obviously not cool with it. Blaine assumed this interaction wouldn't have been happening if Puck knew he was gay. Did anyone at McKinley know? They seemed to know everything, or at least thought they knew everything, about Blaine. 

When Blaine took off his hoodie, Puck offered him some spray deodorant, but he declined and used his own antiperspirant stick. Blaine has a certain scent that he likes to keep and didn't want to change that now. Blaine then put his leather jacket over his undershirt, not even bothering to put his white t-shirt back on. Their small talk about sports somehow got to how Puck believed the Super Mario Brothers had helped to change the world.

Blaine's mind started to wonder and his heart skipped a few beats realizing he was going to see Kurt again in a few moments. Their project didn't go too terribly yesterday, not like they had much time to work on anything. There was only about ten minutes left in the day, and that time got cut even shorter when the announcements started three minutes before the bell. At least Kurt didn't seem too freaked out by being paired with him, he could've swore he saw a glimmer of excitement in his eyes when he first was told who his partner would be. Blaine didn't have a good read on the situation yet, hopefully they'll actually get seriously started on the project on Monday. Kurt just walked over to him, sat down, and said "Looks like we're partners." And in response to that, Blaine just wordlessly nodded. Kurt seemed really out of it, but Blaine didn't think it was appropriate to ask if he was okay. He seemed like he really didn't want to talk to anyone, just wanted to go home, so Blaine left him alone. 

They sat in a comfortable silence until class was dismissed. Blaine couldn't help but to steal a few glances, because god that boy was beautiful. He could see his face was stained red, definitely not just a blush, and that his hair was pretty messed up. Again, Blaine didn't see it as his place to bring it up, so he ignored his urge to ask about it and just continued to occasionally steal a glance at the work of art next to him.

Today went a lot better though. Kurt seemed to be in a really good mood, this oddly brought Blaine's mood up as well. They joked around and laughed. It was a great class, they just didn't get any productive shit done for their project. Blaine honestly could care less about an essay when he has the option of laughing with Kurt and getting lost in his eyes.

 "Yo, bro," Puck said as he playfully hit Blaine's arm. "You still there."

 "Oh yeah, sorry." 

 "Come on, let's go stare at some hot cheerleaders."

 Blaine chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Okay."

They made their way out to the bleachers and stopped at the fence separating them from the field. Blaine took in his surroundings. Next to him, huge metal bleachers that could probably fit a couple hundred people. Sitting under the metal structure, a group of kids smoking and laughing. In front of him, a football field with red and white uniformed cheerleaders that were getting ready to begin practice he and Puck can watch through the chain link. Blaine searched the field for the one cheerleader he actually cared about seeing, while Puck ogled at all the girls stretching. Members from the team were still coming outside and Puck only stopped objectifying the ones out on the field when a girl he knew walked past them with a few others.

 "Hey Fabray!" Puck called. A very stunning girl turned around and rolled her eyes. She was quite beautiful, but nothing compared to the boy next to her. Kurt's eyes met Blaine's for a moment. 

 Kurt then turned his gaze to focus on the blonde as she spoke. He was the only one out of the group to stay for the conversation. "What Puckerman?" 

 "I was just wondering if you were coming to my party tonight. It's going to set a really high bar for the rest of the year." Puck smirked at her. 

 "I'll talk to Santana and Brittany." Even as the girl spoke, Blaine's eyes were still focused on Kurt. He was never going to get used to this boy.

 "You coming Hummel?" Puck's question seemed to take Kurt by surprise. "You're invited too, ya know."

 "I didn't think the invitation you gave to the Cheerios was extended to ones you don't want to get in the pants of," he quipped back. 

 "Normally it wouldn't, by you're my bro."

 Kurt scoffed at that, "I am not your 'bro'." He held up air quotations as he said the last word.

 "Aw, come on. We're in glee together and we were on the same team in Call of Duty that one time Rachel insisted on playing with Finn and I needed a partner." _Puck was in glee club? That didn't seem like a fit for him, but alright._

 Kurt responded to that with an eye roll. He and the blonde beauty began to walk away when Puck spoke again. "You wanna come, Anderson?" 

 Blaine's eyes moved from their focus on Kurt, who stopped in his place when the question was asked, to Puck. "Uh, yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything else tonight." 

 Kurt then turned around with eyes full of giddy excitement and what seemed to be a hint of mischief and called back, "You know what, Puckerman? I'll be there." His eyes met Blaine's again for a second before he turned around, leaving them both breathless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love all of your comments, they make me feel like I'm doing something right. I promise more exciting things are coming soon so please stick with me. I just came up with some stuff for later on in the story and I made myself squeal, so I hope you enjoy when we get there. I'll try my best to improve my updating skills lol. I hope you liked this chapter, thanks again for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! sorry this took so long, so much has been going on. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Warnings: language and things somehow got slightly NC-17

Kurt Hummel was at a party. Kurt Hummel hated parties. But Kurt Hummel was at a party. Kurt Hummel was at a loud obnoxious party full of loud, obnoxious, and very drunk teenagers. Kurt Hummel was at a party he wanted to leave before he even got there. Kurt Hummel was at a party to hopefully see a cute boy who wasn't anywhere to be found. Kurt Hummel was beginning to regret his life decisions.

 

"Lady Hummel, what is your problem?" Santana slurred. "You're at a party! Get drunk! Get fucked!" _How was she already this drunk?_

 

Brittany wraped her arms loosely around Kurt's shoulders from behind. "Or you could dance with me." She started swaying with him still in her hold.

 

"Or you could dance with me." Santana pointed at Brittany to help put emphasis on the word you. Brittany giggled and nodded into Kurt's neck. "Come on." Santana grabbed her hand and began to pull her off of Kurt.

 

"But, San, you said we would help Kurt find a boy before we ditched him." Brittany whined and Kurt chuckled.

 

"Planning on helping me and leaving me in the same sentence." 

 

"At least we want to help you get some action before we left you to fend for yourself." Santana then put her hand in Brittany's. "Come on Britt, lets go dance I don't see him anyway." 

 

Brittany squealed, "Maybe we'll see him dancing!" Santana then began to led her to the fast moving, intoxicated clump of dancing teens. They looked like a blob of irresponsibility and bad decisions.

 

"Bye, Kurt!" Brittany squealed.

 

-

 

A hand hit Kurt's shoulder and he instantly tensed up. There were so many jocks at this party and he was just waiting for one of them to harass him. He was actually surprised that he was here for about an hour and no one tried to start anything yet.

 

"My man!" Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Puck's voice. "Get yourself a drink! You know what bro? You can just have mine." Puck shoved a red cup into his face.

 

Kurt pushed it down. "No thanks. I don't even want to know what's in there."

 

Pick laughed and stumbled a little bit. "Good because I don't even know. How crazy is that? Ha! How crazy is this party man? Wooo! Well that sexy lil cheerleader is sending me some strong signals, got to go." Puck took a few steps forward and then turned back to look at him. "Seriously though, grab a drink, grab a guy, have some fun." 

 

Kurt chuckled. "Don't think there's much chance of that happening."

 

He held out his drink for Kurt to take. "Here, I'll help you out with the first part." Kurt reluctantly took the cup from him. "And, hey, you never know. Some crazy things happen when a bunch of horny teenagers get drunk." Puck gave him a smile and disappeared into the same mess that Brittany and Santana did a while back.

 

Kurt turned to find a place to put down the cup Puck gave him and was met with a drink spilling on his shirt. 

 

"Oops!" A daffy brunette squealed.

 

Kurt just rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. He was then met with Mike and Tina making out against a counter. He had to squeeze in between them and another couple making out against a wall.

 

 Kurt Hummel hated parties. 

 

He was finally able to get to the sink and wet some paper towels. He dabbed his shirt, but it was pretty much useless. He didn't even know what got spilled on him, let alone if it would stain. After his pretty much failed efforts at cleaning himself up, he was beginning to feel lightheaded. He put his hands against the edge of the sink to steady himself. 

 

Kurt Hummel fucking hated parties. 

 

He felt like he was going to throw up or pass out. Maybe both. He needed to get some fresh air. He needed to get out of that kitchen, but didn't want to squeeze through what looked like it was about to become a porn. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He looked up at the ceiling and let out the breath. 

 

_Why was he here again?_

 

He looked to the side of the kitchen not occupied by fornicating teens and found a glass door. Thank god.

He walked over as fast as he could, slid open the door, and took a breath of the fresh air. He stepped out on the deck and saw someone sitting at the edge. He closed the door and the person's head turned at the noise.

 

_Oh yeah, he's why he's here._

 

"Hey," Blaine casually greeted. 

 

"Hi," Kurt breathed out. 

 

"Having fun?" Blaine gave him a little smirk.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, totally." 

 

"You look like hell." 

 

Kurt scoffed. "Thanks."

 

Blaine stood up and walked closer to him. "Seriously though. Do you need any water? Maybe you should sit down?"

 

"I'm fine." Kurt snapped. He didn't mean to sound that rude, Blaine was actually trying to be nice. 

 

Blaine put his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Fine."

 

"I think I just needed some fresh air." _I just needed to find you._

 

"First time?" Kurt nodded. "I probably looked the same at my first party, if that makes you feel any better."

 

Kurt gave him a little smile. "So, uh, are you having fun?"

 

"Time of my life."

 

"Why are you out here? I haven't seen you all night."

 

Blaine's eyes seemed to light up in the night. "You've been looking for me?"

 

"You didn't answer my question."

 

"Answer mine first."

 

"I asked first."

 

"I didn't want to be inside anymore."

 

"You don't like parties?"

 

"Why? Do I seem the partying type?"

 

"No, no." _Yes._ "I just. Why would you come if you don't like them?"

 

"Why would you?"

 

With each question and answer the space between them kept becoming more and more scarce. Kurt took another step behind him and his back hit the side of the house.

 

 _For a chance to see you._ "Wanted to try something new."

 

"You still haven't answered my question." Blaine looked at his lips and then into his eyes. They were mere inches apart. Kurt could feel Blaine's minty fresh breath against his skin.

 

Kurt swallowed. "And what was that?"

 

Blaine's lips were up against Kurt's ear. "You were looking for me?"

 

Kurt could feel himself getting hot from a mix of embarrassment and lust. 

 

Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's hips awaiting an answer. Kurt couldn't find the words, so he just silently nodded. Blaine pulled his hips closer to his own. 

 

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine's mouth brushed against Kurt's ear lobe and his words were gentle and sweet. Blaine could feel him nod slowly. He began to nibble at his ear and kiss down his cheeks. His hands trailed up his body and they made their way to the collar of Kurt's deep blue button up. He began to undo his shirt as he gently sucked at his jaw and made his way down his neck. 

He rolled their hips together and Kurt's head fell against the house. He had never felt anything like this before. Had never felt anything as amazing as this. Never felt anything close to this ecstasy. His breathing was getting faster and faster. He could hear his heart thumping and thumping. Blaine's hands pushed the top of Kurt's shirt down and ran them down until his chest was uncovered. His hand paused over Kurt's pulsing heart and kissed where his neck met his collarbone. He kissed his way to the middle of Kurt's collarbone and began to suck. Kurt let out a gasp and something of a whimper. Blaine nibbled at the skin and was sure to leave a mark. 

 

"Bla- Blai-" Kurt couldn't think straight, let alone form a coherent sentence. 

 

"Hmm?" His hum sent vibrations through Kurt's entire body. He had never felt anything so good.

 

Blaine's hands moved from his waist back down to his hips. His index fingers wrapped around his belt loops and he pulled their bodies closer. 

 

"Just- uh- uhh." Kurt's eyes rolled back as Blaine continuously moved their hips together, finding a rhythm. "D- Don't stop." He closed his eyes and indulged himself in the moment.

 

Blaine chuckled against him and Kurt could feel that vibration through his whole body. He was losing it. This was something out of a dream this - this couldn't be real. None of this was real. It couldn't be. 

 

"Jump." His hungry growl was muffled against Kurt's chest. He obeyed and wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Blaine's hands cupped Kurt's thighs, attempted to pull him closer, and squeezed. 

 

Blaine began to lick at the fresh skin on Kurt that was bound to bruise. The wet quick paced swipes of his tongue set Kurt more and more over the edge, but brought him back to reality all at once. This was really happening. This was real. Kurt Hummel was pushed up against a wall getting hickeys from the hottest guy at school. Kurt Hummel was beginning to love his life decisions. 

 

Blaine kissed and sucked his way across his chest. He was probably leaving faint marks all over him. It was weird, Kurt liked the idea of having marks from Blaine, being marked by him, being marked as _his_. Blaine's mouth stopped over his racing heart and began to suck and bite at the skin there. Kurt threw his head back in pleasure for what felt like the millionth that night. Kurt didn't have a sip of alcohol, but he was completely intoxicated with Blaine. He panted and whimpered, letting himself get completely lost in him. Once he licked over the freshly made mark, he kissed down to Kurt's nipple. He took it gently into his teeth and began to lightly pull and suck. This earned him only what could have been a combination of a shriek and whimper from Kurt. His hips thrusted forward and Blaine responded by grinding back. His hands squeezed Kurt's thighs again. His body responded by tightening his legs around Blaine's waist. He could feel Blaine smile against his chest as his mouth continued to intoxicate him. He lapped over the nipple for a second before making his way back up to Kurt's neck.

 

Kurt Hummel loved parties.

 

Blaine's lips sucked their way up harder than before. Kurt knew there was the possibility of noticeable marks that people would be able to see, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Blaine kissed his way across his cheek until their lips were brushing against each other. Kurt closed his eyes preparing for Blaine's lips to finally meet his.

 

"Kurt! Kurt!" A female voice was calling for him from inside. Kurt kept his eyes closed and hoped for the voice to disappear. Blaine released his grip on his thighs and his legs dropped to the floor. His grasp around his neck loosened and Blaine's hands rested on his hips. "Kurt!" The voice was familiar and getting closer. Kurt's arms fell and his hands brushed Blaine's on the way down. 

 

Blaine's lips were back up at Kurt's ear. "Next time," he whispered and kissed his cheek, his words a ghost in the night. Blaine's fingers brushed his as he felt his presence disappear. 

 

Kurt let out a deep breath. He stood there leaning against the side of the house flustered, out of breath, sweaty, and needy with a shirt halfway undone and down his shoulders and fresh bruises across his bare chest and collarbones. 

 

"I think he's out here Britt." 

 

He took a deep breath and stood up straight. He flattened out his shirt and began to button his shirt back up. Kurt never wanted to come down from that high. Everything felt so good up in the clouds.

 

"Kurt! I've been looking all over for you!" Brittany's arms wrapped tightly around him. She then pushed off of him and held his shoulders. She examined his face and still slightly opened shirt. 

 

"Wanky." Santana was now at Brittany's side. She pushed one of her arms away to pull Kurt's shirt back open. "Just wanky." 

 

Kurt rolled his eyes and began to button his shirt up again. Faster this time, not only because he could think straight, but because he wanted to avoid more examination from Santana. 

 

"Britt wanted to come tell you that Puck said Blaine was here, but I'm guessing you found him." 

 

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair. Ugh, his hair must be a mess. He cleared his throat. "What makes you think that?"

 

Santana gave him one of her looks from head to toe and pointed her hand out at him. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the mess up hair? Shortness of breath? Half undone shirt? Sporting some fresh hickeys? I don't even want to imagine how blue your balls must be right now." 

 

"Santana!" Brittany disciplined and swatted at her arm to make her point, but it proved to be a challenge when she was fighting a laugh herself. 

 

Kurt shook his head and began to walk away. "We're not talking about this." 

 

"Oh no, this conversation is not over, Hummel!" Santana called to him.

 

Kurt turned to face them from the doorway. "Yes, yes it is." He began to walk back inside to make his way to the front door and was greeted by music thumping as hard as his heart just was and teenagers as high as he was a minute ago.

 

Kurt Hummel fucking loved parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!! thank you so much for reading and thank you for all the comments and kudos :) I always feel so special when I see them. I wrote the end at 3am and apparently things get pretty NC-17 then lol. (Things probably won't get any more graphic than that if that kind of stuff isn't really your thing.) I have so many more ideas, I hope you stick around to see it! Once again thanks for reading and sorry about the long wait :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took forever, but it's twice as long as the other ones!!! Since it is the 5 year anniversary of Blaine Anderson/ the Klaine meeting and yesterday was the 4 year anniversary of The First Time, I made myself get this chapter finished and post it. Also thank you so much for all of your comments they make my life. Someone said this was the best klaine fic they read and I literally screamed my friends can confirm. Also this has over 1,000 reads????? That's absolutely amazing!!!! Thank you so much for reading and for being patient, enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: gets slightly NC-17 again??? this is what happens when I write and 3in the morning, some bullying (ew gross rude people), and language

Kurt's body pressed into the wall as Blaine's leaned into his. Everything was hands roaming bodies and pulling hair. Fingers fumbling with belt buckles and grabbing at shirts. Soft, sweet lips moving together quick and messily. They both wanted it, wanted this, wanted nothing but each other. Kurt could feel himself going over the edge right before Blaine's lips left his. He took a breath opened his eyes to see Blaine hastily taking off his shirt.   
  
"I could've done that." Kurt whined.  
  
Blaine's shirt fell to the floor and his lips made their way back to Kurt's. His fingers were quick and nimble as they unbuttoned Kurt's shirt. Kurt shrugged it off, only breaking the kiss for a mere second before attaching himself back to Blaine. Their kisses were becoming messier and messier. Their hearts raced faster and faster.   
  
Blaine's fingers hooked around Kurt's belt loops and he began to gently grind into him. Kurt leaned his head against the wall in absolute pleasure. "I want you. I want you so bad," Blaine panted as his lips moved down Kurt's neck and collarbone. He got on his knees to easily continue kissing down Kurt's torso. He placed a sweet kiss on his v-line. "Please tell me you want it too."  
  
Kurt's fingers gripped Blaine's hair, anchoring him enough to speak. "I do. I do, I do, I do, I do."   
  
Blaine's lips were then at Kurt's abdomen and began making their way down again as his fingers hastily undid Kurt's belt. Kurt could feel him smile against his hot skin. He placed a final kiss just above Kurt's boxers before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.   
  
Kurt could feel Blaine's head turn to look up at him. His eyes still held a question that was already answered, but still needed absolute assurance. Kurt looked straight into his golden eyes and nodded. "Blaine, I want this. I'm sure." Blaine nodded in response, but was still looking up at him. "Are you sure you want this?" Blaine smiled up at him and his eyes smoldered. His hands gripped the sides of Kurt's jeans pulling them down, still staring into his eyes.   
  
Blaine helped Kurt step out of his jeans and began to kiss up his legs, hands gripped tightly to his thighs. He left warm, tender kisses on the inside of Kurt's thighs. This earned him a moan out of Kurt and hands tugging harder at his hair. Kurt looked tentatively down at Blaine. It took all of his will power not to throw his head back, close his eyes, and completely lose himself in ecstasy, but he wanted to watch Blaine unravel him. Blaine looked up at him again. Emotions were high and tense. His finger traced letters into Kurt's thigh.  
  
I L O V E Y O U  
  
With what was left of Kurt's voice, he asked breathlessly, "You do? You really do?"   
  
Blaine looked him in the eyes a moment longer, hooked his fingers in Kurt's boxers and slowly began to pull them down. Their eye contact was so intense and only broken when Blaine focused on what he was doing with his hands. He let out a deep breath that sent chills down Kurt's spine and began to kiss his way down, starting at his navel until he got to newly exposed skin. His lips began to--  
  
 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_  
  
Kurt's eyes shot open. He was sweaty and needy. He was desperate for something - someone - he knew he would never have like that. He was still hungover from Friday and he didn't have a single sip of alcohol that night, but what he did have was a lot of Blaine. A lot of kissing and pulling and grinding. A lot of pure bliss and burning passion. He shut his eyes and rubbed them a few times.   
  
"Welcome back to reality, Hummel." He said as him shut off his alarm. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair, messy because of his pillow, not because of Blaine's needy and wanting fingers.   
  
It took him longer than usual to get out of bed that morning. He showered that dream off of him. After drying his hair, he walked over to his vanity to begin his skin care routine before styling when he saw that they were still there.   
  
"Looks like scarves, ascots, or high collared shirts are still required fashion." Even though he spoke in a slightly annoyed tone, he smiled as he looked at them and ran his fingers along them. At least these are real. Friday happened. Blaine happened. Their intense intimate encounter was real, not just a fragment of Kurt's imagination. It wasn't just a dream, Blaine had actually wanted him. Kurt's fingers stopped on the darkest mark on his collar bone. He looked at himself in the mirror as a lump formed in his throat.   
  
"He was drunk. He had to have been." Kurt shook his head. "No, no I would've smelled it on him. He really had wanted me. Someone had wanted me."   
  
There was a knock on the door and Kurt froze. "Hey, buddy," his dad called down. "Finn is here, but don't rush he's eating some pancakes now."  
  
"Okay, dad!" He called up to his father.   
  
"Well actually you might want to hurry a lil if you want some of those pancakes." Burt chuckled and Kurt joined in.  
  
"Be there in a second!"  
  
He put on the outfit he had planned out following the party at three in the morning after many failed attempts to sleep. He spent at least an hour perfecting the first outfit Blaine to see him in after that night. He pulled up his skintight black jeans and buckled his matching black leather belt. He then began to button up his red shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed to lace up his black boots before walking over to the vanity again. He put on his black scarf to finish off the outfit and gave himself a good look in the mirror. He was relieved to see that the shirt collar just covered the highest of Blaine's markings, but also strangely saddened. As if he wanted to show it off, show them all off. As if he wanted people to know what happened and that Blaine marked him up. He shook this out of his head and put the finishing touches on his hair.  
  
Kurt gave himself one last, long look on the mirror and took a deep breath. "You can do this. You're Kurt Hummel."  
  
\--  
  
The warm water cascaded down his skin, but he barely felt it. All he could feel was his body pressed against his. No space between them, just body on body, skin on skin. He ached, actually physically ached, to feel his lips moving over his needy skin. His fingers pulling his loose dark curls and his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.   
  
His dreams certainly did not help. Dreams of Kurt under him, so open and wanting just as much as Blaine. Dreams of not being afraid to let Kurt be on top of him having his way. Dreams that left him aching for something he may never have. But he did have it, just for a second. He could still hear Kurt's rushed breathing, feel his racing heart, and could still hear him say "Don't stop." clear as day.   
  
He shut off the water and continued to get ready for the day. He blew out his hair, leaving it tousled. He desperately wished it was like that because Kurt made it that way, but it would have to do. He pushed through all of the blazers and bowties still in his closet to get to a white button up and a pair of black jeans. Part of him wanted to put on his old clothes, feeling that Kurt may like them more, but he refrained. That's not who he was anymore. Well that's not who he could be anymore. His mind began traveling to a painful moment in his past, but shook it out soon after it came. He shut his closet door and proceeded getting ready.  
  
He looked into the mirror and slipped on his leather jacket. He was fine now. He had things where they needed to be. He had a shield up that kept people from messing with him and he planned to keep it that way. And he had Kurt, sort off. Just the thought of him was enough to get Blaine through the day.  
  
He straightened his jacket and gave himself a nod in the mirror. "You can do this, Anderson."   
  
"Blaine? Sweetie? I could give you a ride to school today." His mother called up the stairs as he began to walk down.   
  
He smiled. "Yeah, sure, Mom. That would be nice."   
  
She smiled back. "Eat up first, okay? You can't learn on an empty stomach."  
  
He playfully rolled his eyes and cracked a smile. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
\--  
  
"You sure you're okay?"   
  
"For the millionth time Finn, I'm fine." Kurt continued staring out the window of Finn's truck.   
  
"You've just been acting weird all weekend."   
  
Kurt turned his head to look at his possibly soon to be brother. "I have?"  
  
"Yeah. Kurt, you've been distant and strange. Your dad asked me if I noticed too or if he was just being paranoid again."  
  
"Well, uh, everything is fine."   
  
"You're mind is constantly in space. What is up with you?"  
  
"Finn, it's very nice of you to give me a ride to school, but I didn't sign up for an interrogation."   
  
"Okay, okay, sorry." He pulled into the parking lot and found a spot for his car. He turned off the engine and took a deep breath. "Just promise that whatever it is, you're being safe and it won't get you hurt."   
  
"Finn, I didn't join a gang over the weekend. I've just been a little out of it." He put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, I promise."  
  
Finn nodded. "I was just worried about you."  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Finn, but there is nothing to worry about."  
  
They got out of the car and before Kurt got too far away Finn called out to him. "What happened with you at that party anyway?"  
  
Kurt turned back to look at him. "Nothing you would care about or should be concerned about."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Kurt just shrugged and continued walking into the school, Finn following close behind.  
  
\--  
  
"Do you like it here?" His mom asked as she pulled into the parking lot.  
  
Blaine shrugged. "Some of my teachers are great and some of the kids are really cool."   
  
He unbuckled and reached for the door handle. "Any cute boys?"  
  
"Bye, Mom." He opened the door and began to go out.  
  
"Does that mean yes?"  
  
"Goodbye, Mom!" He called back. This interaction left her laughing and him smiling.   
  
He walked into the school and thought about telling his mom about Kurt.   
  
_Yes, Mom, there are cute boys here. Well, one. I mean, one I'm interested in. He's tall and dreamy and has the nicest eyes. They're the kind of eyes you get lost in, Mom. He's not real. He honestly cannot be real. He's so perfect. Honestly I think I am falling-_  
  
His inner thoughts were cut off by cold ice hitting his face.    
  
"Heard you were a queer, Anderson." David Karofsky and his band of jackasses laughed.

Suddenly he felt like a helpless and horrified 14 year old again. A 14 year old that was too weak and too scared to do anything, not that doing something would have helped in that situation anyway. He felt like that small 14 year old again, but he wasn't. He was stronger now and he wasn't as scared. He could deal with this. He was _Blaine Anderson._  
  
He wiped the red ice off of his eyes and looked up at his attacker. He let out a laugh. "Doesn't mean I can't kick your ass, Karofsky."   
  
"Ha! Like a homo could ever." Azimio lightly hit Karofsky's arm and laughed.   
  
Blaine marched up closer to them with a raised fist. "You wanna fucking bet?"   
  
Karofsky closed what little space was between them. Fist raised he said, "You know what-"   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." A tall brunet put one hand on Blaine's chest and the other on Karofsky's.   
  
"What do you want, Hudson?" Karofsky looked at him, disgusted.   
  
He put himself fully between Blaine and David. "For you to stop starting shit."   
  
He scoffed in response. "You're just defending him because he's screwing around with your little buddy." He let out a laugh and pointed to Kurt who was standing behind Blaine. "Maybe he's doing you too." He continued laughing and began to walk away.   
  
Finn turned to look at Kurt, whose face was bright red. He looked between them. "You? You two? I just- Kurt what?"   
  
"Finn, it's nothing. David is an idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about."   
  
"But what was he talking about?"   
  
"He was talking about nothing, Finn. How long have you known him? And you think anything that comes out of his mouth is accurate."   
  
The bell rang before Finn could ask again. "Get to class. I'll help him."   
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Go." He shooed him away and Finn began heading to class.   
  
Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Awh," he whipped some slushie off of his shoulder, "Let me help you." He slid his hand down to meet Blaine's. "Come with me."   
  
Blaine stayed silent as Kurt led him to in the direction of the locker rooms. He held the door open for Blaine, still holding onto his hand. "Go over to the sink, I'll grab a chair." Blaine did as he was told and waited for Kurt. He ached to feel Kurt's hand in his again.  
  
Kurt returned moments later with a fold out chair and placed it in front of the sink. "Here, sit." He draped a red shirt on a neighboring sink.   
  
Blaine nodded and whispered out a thank you.   
  
Kurt turned on the facet. "Lean your head back." Blaine again followed Kurt's instructions and let him begin to rinse out the red dye 57.   
  
This _isn't_ how today was supposed to go.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry."  
  
Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt as he rinsed his now ruined hair. "For what? You didn't do anything?"  
  
"They only did this to you because of me."  
  
Blaine searched his eyes. "What are you-"  
  
Kurt shut off the water and handed Blaine a towel. He rubbed his hair a times before leaving it to rest around his neck. He began to unbutton his shirt and Kurt couldn't help but to glance as he left to retrieve the red shirt he got for Blaine from the empty sink.   
  
"They must have heard about the party. I'm just really sorry." Kurt looked down and his hands. Fingers picking at the cloth in his hands out of nervousness.   
  
Blaine's fingers stopped midway down his shirt and placed the towel in the sink. "Hey, hey." Blaine took one of his hands into his own. "I'm not."  
  
Kurt's head shot up. "But they just-"  
  
Blaine's thumb traced circles into his hand. "They would've found out about me anyway. They always do." Blaine found his eyes and gave Kurt a smile, one which he quickly returned.   
  
"You don't um- uh- ya know."  
  
Blaine stood up, causing there to be very little space between their bodies. "I don't what?"  
  
"Regret it?" Blaine could see the worry in Kurt's eyes.   
  
He pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek and squeezed his hand. "Not one bit." His lips were a ghost against Kurt's ear.   
  
They stood there a minute, bodies pressed together. He pulled his head back a little bit to stare into Kurt's eyes. Their stare became more intense and Kurt cleared his throat. "Uh, um, we should- I got you a new shirt to wear."   
  
"Mmm humm." Blaine nodded and moved his lips closer to Kurt's. He wanted this more than anything.   
  
"You can borrow one of mine? Ya know, if you need to." Blaine stared at Kurt's lips, grabbing on to every word. "This is one of my gym shirts, don't worry it's clean."  
  
Blaine's fingers quickly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and he shrugged it off of his shoulders. He could feel how intently Kurt was looking at him.   
  
"You were really good at that."   
  
"Oh - uh - it happens to me all the time." Kurt chuckled. "I'm sort of a pro by now."  
  
"Guys push you up against houses and give you hickeys all the time?" Blaine's eyes held Kurt's until they began to scan for the marks he left. Kurt's eyes were fixed on Blaine's lips.   
  
"I - I - um - no-"  
  
"I should've known it was common when I saw how good you were at covering it up." Blaine's fingers began to play with the scarf Kurt's neck. He slowly unwrapped and removed it as their eyes met again. Scarf? A classic and very fitting choice." His lips moved to the newly revealed fainting marks. He started his way up Kurt's neck kissing the marks as if he was retracing steps in the snow.   
  
"I meant - I - I - oh!" Kurt tried to form a coherent sentence but Blaine started to nibble on the highest mark again. He could feel the shorter boy smile against his neck. "The - the slushie."   
  
"You seem to enjoy this much more." They were both silent and still for a moment.   
  
"You should - uh - finish ya know - uh - getting dressed."   
  
Blaine placed another kiss on Kurt's neck before he took the shirt from his hands. "Clothes always kill the mood."  
  
Kurt let out a little laugh as Blaine put the shirt on.   
  
They both stood there looking at each other for a moment, both wanting so much. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips and pulled them closer to his own. Blaine looked up at him and searched his eyes for a moment. They were a beautiful smoldering blue and he had never seen anything quite like that before. His eyes glanced down at his lips and he began to close the space between them.   
  
The bell rang before their lips touched, breaking them both from their trance.  
  
"We, uh, should um get to class?" Kurt quietly spoke. Blaine's hands fell from his hips and he backed away. "Uh- um - I - see you in class." Kurt began to rush away but Blaine grabbed his hand.   
  
"Thank you." Blaine whispered leaning up on his tippy toes to place a gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Till next time."   
  
Kurt gave him a little nod and walked out of the quiet makeshift sanctuary into the loud rambunctious halls of McKinley. He took a deep breath. _Next time._ He felt like a five year old on Christmas morning. _There's going to be a next time._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible (hopefully faster this time). Thank you so much for reading!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovelies!!! Sorry it has been so long. I've been crazy busy with school and life and sometimes have to choose between sleep and writing. Here's chapter 7!!! I have a lot of ideas, but I have to build up to them first, so bear with me friends. Happy Valentine's Day!!!!

"Kurt! Kurt! Wait up!" He stopped when he heard Rachel's shrill voice. "What am I hearing about you and that Blaine kid?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned theatrically. "Nothing, Rachel." His voice has a bite to it. He did not want to hear about this all day.

"Are you sure? Santana was say-" 

He cut her off, "Santana doesn't know anything."

"Really? Because Brittany was backing up her story." 

"One," Kurt lifted up his index finger, "Brittany is in love with her and will agree with whatever she says. Two," he lifted up his middle finger as well. "They were drunk and probably think things happened that didn't."

"I also heard Puck saying something." Rachel was anything if not persistent. She began to bounce on her tippy toes and had a smug look on her face "Something about you being pressed against the house getting covered in hickeys." Her smile was so big she looked like the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh my god!" Kurt threw up his hands and began walking to class. 

Rachel hurried after him. "So it's true! I knew it was true! I never pinned you for that type of guy but-" 

Kurt stopped at that. "Um, and what type of guy would that be, Rachel?" His hands were on his hips.

"I - um - uh." She's annoying, not mean, but when she gets judgy she says things and doesn't even know what they mean.

"You said it, Rachel. You must've had an idea behind those words." 

She shrunk a bit. Even she knows when she takes it a bit to far. "I guess what I meant was - don't get offended-"

"Rachel that's like when someone starts a sentence with 'Not to be racist but...'"

"Easy," she practically whispered.

He scoffed, "Easy? Really? I understand how you would get that impression from the bits and pieces you heard, but he didn't even kiss me." Her head shot up. "It was intense and I had never felt anything like that before, but a few hickeys is all it was."

"He gave you hickeys but didn't kiss you? Who does that?" Here she goes with twenty questions again. 

"Apparently him, Rachel. I don't know. I didn't even really process it until 4am the next morning." 

"But-" 

"Rachel, don't you have a class to get to?" He didn't want to deal with her that early in the morning.

"We're at our class, we have writing now." She pointed towards the door.

"Oh god." Kurt turned and stared down the door a few seconds. 

Rachel grabbed one of his hands and pulled him in. "Come on, it won't be that bad!" 

\---

"So, what's up with you and Kurt?" Puck asked, offering a cigarette to Blaine.

"What?" Blaine was staring out at the sky in a complete trance. He was beginning to lose it. 

"What is up with you and Hummel?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh, don't play dumb. What's up with you and Hummel? You know Kurt, the kid you had pressed against my house a few days ago." 

Blaine shrugged, "Nothing's up."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit. I know there's something. Even if it's just how you feel about him, there's something there, kid." 

Blaine looked back and up the bleachers a few rows to look Puck in the eye. "Did you just call me 'kid,' Puckerman?" 

"Stop avoiding the question." 

"I don't know man," Blaine looked back out into the air. "I mean he has a nice ass and his silky skin is fun to mark up." 

"It's more than that," Puck insisted.

"Oh and how would you know?" 

"I tried to bullshit myself with that when I started to fall for Quinn last year."

Blaine looked back at him. "You? You in love with a prissy blonde cheerleader? Santana? Now I could see that, but Quinn? Never thought of that." 

Puck rolled his eyes. "So what is it, Anderson? Is he dreamy? Is he your Prince Charming? Your knight in shiny gold lamé pants?" 

Blaine opened his mouth to answer but the switching bell rang. "Fuck, I have writing now." 

"Saved by the bell." 

"You coming?" Blaine collected his things. 

Puck gave a little chuckle, "What am I going to do with U.S. History?" 

"Suit yourself." He began to walk off the bleachers. 

"Hey, Anderson!" Blaine turned back. "Off to write Hummel some love letters?" Puck had a smug smirk on his face. 

Blaine rolled his eyes and gave him the finger. He began to walk away from Puck's laughter and head into the school.

"This should be fun."

\- 

"Alright class, quiet down and make sure you're sitting next to your partners." Mrs. Gallagher announced as Blaine ran in. "So nice to see you decided to join us again today, Mr. Anderson." 

"Sorry, had a class on the other side of the school," he excused. 

"Yeah, yeah, just take the seat next to Kurt." She requested this with a smile. Blaine didn't know what to make of it. She either thought he and Kurt would make a cute couple or friend, or she was entertained by, and could possibly see through, Blaine's faux rebelliousness. 

"Uh, hi." Blaine gave Kurt a shy smile as he sat down and put his bag on the floor.

Kurt mirrored his smile. "Hi Blaine." He said it almost breathless. They both looked at each other for a moment. They weren't searching for anything or staring, just taking in the beautiful boy sitting next to them. 

"Alright class," Mrs. Gallagher called out, "I feel to fully understand your partner enough to write about them, you must work together first." Parts of the class erupted in groans, but the others sat up straight to hear more. "I want you to find something both of you have an interest in a write about it. Books, tv shows, movies, comics, music, sports, celebrities, anything." 

Blaine was beaming and unconsciously blurted out in a whisper, "Star Wars!" 

Kurt snickered next to him and held back a smile. 

Blaine's face become red the second he noticed everyone in the class looking back at him. 

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "You're such a dork." 

Blaine folded his arms and mumbled under his breath, "Am not."

"Yes, Mr. Anderson. Star Wars is a great example." Mrs. Gallagher continued. "Don't be scared to let your partner introduce yourself to something new. And make sure you have fun!"

"So, you want to do Star Wars?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised.

Blaine was completely flustered. "I mean, like if you want you." 

Kurt shrugged his shoulders "I would love to."

Blaine's head shot up. "You would?" 

"Space, badass females, AND cute boys? I'm always up for that." 

"Well, we should probably watch them to refresh our memory enough to write about them. So, uh, want to come over and watch them with me? Maybe stay over so we can watch them all?"

Kurt smirked, "Did I just get invited to a sleepover?" 

Blaine beamed, "I have Lego Star Wars too if you want to play that." 

"Yo that was my shit when I was little." 

Blaine chucked, "So it's a date?" 

"Date?" Kurt sounded intrigued.

"Well, no. Not like a 'date' date like plans. So it's a plan." 

Kurt chuckled at how flustered the tough boy got over this. "It's a date." 

Blaine looked into his eyes, smiled, and let out a breath. "It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! I love all your comments and get so happy when I see kudos! I even get a few tweets and they honestly make me so so so so so happy!! Sorry it has been so long since I've posted, but I wanted to give you guys some klaine for Valentine's Day. Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait is finally over! Sorry this took forever, I was so caught up with school and the beginning of summer was super busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick around for the rest of the story. This chapter finally brings me to the point in the story I've been trying to get to for the past 7 chapters. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: kinda gets NC-17 make out again idk how that keeps happening but whoops

"Kurt, you sure about this?" His father was understandably worried. He had never met the boy his son was about to spend the entire day with and Kurt was acting strange as of late. "This kid is nice? He respects you?"

Kurt reached over and placed his hand on his father's. "Yes, dad. I'll be fine. I promise. He's very sweet and we're just going to watch some Star Wars." Kurt didn't even attempt to ask if he could spend the night, he knew he would have been met with massive disapproval. He was surprised his dad even allowed him to spend the whole day with a boy he hadn't met yet.

"Call me if you need me, okay son?"

He gave him a little smile. "Of course. I love you, dad." He leaned over and kissed his father on the cheek.

He felt his father relax a little bit. "I love you too, son." He returned his smile. "It would still make me feel better if I met the kid first."

Kurt took a deep breath and opened the door of his dad's truck. He all but insisted on driving him to Blaine's house. Probably to spend a few minutes with him and to make sure Blaine seemed okay. His father followed him to the door of Blaine's stunning house, it was almost as beautiful as the boy who inhabited it. It was a house fit for a preppy boy and his Harvard Alum family. Kurt's breath was taken away the second the door was opened. Blaine answered with a smile and turned on the charm for Kurt's dad.

"Hi, thank you for driving Kurt here, Mr. Hummel." He held out his hand and Burt took it. He had a firm grip and Blaine couldn't help but to feel intimidated. The look Burt gave him was one of slight warning. A "You hurt my son or touch him I'll kick your ass" look or maybe even a "Remember I own a gun" glare.

Burt didn't say anything until Kurt cleared his throat. Blaine kept his cool but Kurt saw this interaction going south fast with the way his father glared at the golden eyed boy. Burt took a deep breath. "Have a nice time boys." He let go of Blaine's hand and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. His eyes were softer than before. "Have fun." He gave Kurt a nod before he made his way back to his car. Kurt finally felt like he could breathe. Today was going to be good, he could just feel it.

Kurt walked into the huge house. He was even more mesmerized by the inside. After a minute Blaine took his hand and led him to the movie room in the basement. He literally had a mini movie theater in his basement. What the hell did his parents do for a living?

They started with Phantom Menace because after 20 minutes of intense discussion they mutually agreed that starting with Episode I was the best. They also were able to get their least favorite one out of the way. It didn't really matter which one they started with though, neither were paying attention. As the minutes went on they inched closer and closer to each other. Blaine's arm was eventually around Kurt's waist essentially pulling the taller boy half on top of him. He began to kiss at his neck and made his way up to Kurt's jaw then his ear. He made his way back down and Kurt let out little moans as Blaine chose a place to suck at for a while. His other hand was spread over Kurt's thigh squeezing in time with the kisses. Kurt began to squirm and he could feel Blaine smile into the kisses he left on his neck.

"Bl- B - Blaine," Kurt could barely get the name out because he was so breathless. Blaine paused for a second and his grip on Kurt loosened as he waited for more. Kurt thought for a second to tell the other boy to stop, that this wasn't what they should be doing. But why? Why wasn't Kurt allowed to have this? All of his friends are able to have this, hell the whole school was able to have this. Why couldn't he?

Blaine placed a light kiss to the fresh hickey he just left on Kurt's neck as he tried to get his thoughts together. That was enough to push him to do what he's wanted since that party. Kurt twisted out of Blaine's grip enough so that he could swing his leg around. His legs were on either side of Blaine's thighs and his arms wrapped themselves around Blaine's neck. Blaine tried to hide his surprise behind a smirk and placed his hands on Kurt's hips, waiting for the other boy to make the first move. Kurt took in a deep breath to center himself and stared into Blaine's eyes for a second and looked for what to do. Blaine began rubbing circles into Kurt's thighs with thumbs. Kurt looked down from his eyes and to his lips. He was letting himself have this.

The kiss started off gentle and sweet. There wasn't a sense of urgency, just a sense of want. The kiss slowly began to get deeper and Kurt's hands found themselves getting tangled in Blaine's loose curls. He began to rock on Blaine's lap as they went on. The friction felt good, so so good. Kurt couldn't help but open his mouth to gasp, breaking their kiss, when Blaine's hips rolled up in response. Once again, he felt intoxicated, and he was ready to let himself get stumbling drunk with the feeling Blaine gave him, no matter how painful the hangover could be.

"Are you an angel?" Blaine muttered catching Kurt's lips again. Their second kiss felt more urgent than the first, both of them needed that feeling again. They broke away for a breath and Blaine spoke again. "I heard they have them on the moons of Iego."

"Are you using pick up lines from nine year old Anakin?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Depends." Blaine leaned in for another kiss. "Is it working?"

They both stayed there for a second letting themselves catch their breath and to begin processing what was happening between them. Kurt's lips spread into a smile as he said, "You're such a dork." He kissed him again, this time it was hungry and their hips began to find a rhythm matching their lips. Blaine's hands began to slip up under the hem of Kurt's shirt and ran across the soft skin of his abdomen. Kurt's began to pull lightly at Blaine's hair, the only thing to ground him and that kept him from floating away.

They stayed in each other's arms, mouths and hands exploring the other boy for a long time. This was all new. This was Kurt's first real kiss. This was a feeling Kurt was finally letting himself have. This was something he was letting himself have even with the judgements that might follow on Monday. He didn't care. He didn't care if the whole school knew. He let himself enjoy their time together. He didn't think about how far it could go or how far he would let it go. He just stayed in the moment, let Blaine's lips shut his mind up for once. It felt so amazing, even freeing, to lose himself under Blaine's touch.

Blaine's hands travelled down to the buckle on Kurt's belt and he broke their kiss so Kurt would have a chance to consent to him doing this. Kurt looked at the boy under him and thought about it. He wanted this. He was allowed to want this. He nodded and Blaine's lips were hastily back on his own. Blaine's fingers fumbled with the buckle. His mind was so lost in Kurt's kiss he couldn't think straight enough to unbuckle it efficiently. Eventually he was able to get it undone and then began to work on undoing the button on Kurt's jeans. Kurt's hips pressed into Blaine's touch. He thought he might pass out with ecstasy. Blaine unzipped the jeans and his hand stilled for a second. He broke their kiss and leaned back a little to take in Kurt's face.

"You sure?" He asked, searching Kurt's eyes for any doubt.

Kurt whispered back, "Please." Blaine's lips were gentle on his kiss swollen lips and his hand slipped into his jeans. Kurt gasped at the new sensation and broke this kiss to throw his head back in pleasure. Kurt's hips rolled down into Blaine's touch as he began to palm him over his boxers. Kurt thought he might come in a minute of this continued. It just felt so unbelievably good. He didn't think he would ever be able to feel this way. He grabbed at the buckle of Blaine's belt and fumbled with it for a second.

They were both lost in bliss and felt as if they had flown to another planet, until an annoyingly familiar sound crashed them back to Earth. Kurt's phone rang piercingly loud and their kiss broke once more. Blaine hand left Kurt's crotch and Kurt took a breath and looked at Blaine for a second. They were both smiling and their breathing was scattered and heavy. Kurt's hand reached over to grab his phone from the arm of the couch. He felt a little bare and embarrassed when the screen lit up with his father's contact.

"Hey dad," Kurt said, trying to force his mind to focus on something besides Blaine.

"Hello? Is this Kurt Hummel?" An unfamiliar voice asked and fear struck Kurt.

"Yes, yes it is. What happened to my dad? Is he okay?" He was terrified.

"Your father had a heart attack, he's currently being taken care of in the hospital. I'm his nurse and was asked to notify you."

Shock and horror took over Kurt's features and Blaine ran a hand up and down his arm as a way to calm him. His eyes were also concerned and questioning looking up at Kurt's heartbreaking expression. Tears began to stream down his face.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll head right over," he choked out.

A sob fell from his lips as he hung up and his arms wrapped around Blaine, seeking comfort. He buried his head in Blaine's neck and continued to cry. Blaine's hand continued to rub his arm and the other went to run fingers through his light brown hair. He placed a light kiss in his hair. "Angel, what happened?"

Kurt's cries stopped long enough for him to croak out, "My dad's in the hospital."

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt and whispered, "I'll drive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and being patient with me! Thank you for all of your comments. They make me smile and keep me motivated to keep writing. I already have some scenes written for the next few chapters I think you'll love.


End file.
